


New Toy

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Beads, M/M, Sex Toys, smutty humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: Tezuka found a surprise hiding inside Fuji. Smut and humour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I got bored while watching the new Pirates.. and hence my mind started to wonder. Hooray for boredom.

“Fuji, what’s this?”

Tezuka asked as they lay on the wide bed.

Fuji was on his back, wearing a disheveled white shirt. His school pant and underwear were both pulled down, revealing the hard erection and a particular long string that was coming out of the puckered entrance.

“Do you like it?” The blue-eyed man replied calmly, shifting his legs closer to his chest to deliberately expose his twitching hole.

His long and slender finger spread the red coloured flesh, allowing Tezuka to see bits of the small, black coloured bead that was connected to the string.

Tezuka’s dark hazelnut eyes widened, unable to look away from the breathing entrance. All kind of questions went through his mind, ranging from why and how. His mind was having a hard time processing the fact that Fuji had such a thing inside his slender body, and it made him wonders. 

“Did you…” He asked softly. He was scared of the answer. “ Did you have it inside you all this time?”

A wide smile quickly appeared on the blue-eyed man’s face. Growling lowly, Fuji lifted up his slender body and grabbed hold of Tezuka’s white shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. His toned and shaped legs wrapped around the stoic man’s waist.

“Yes I did, _buchou_.” Fuji answered slyly, breathing on top of the stoic man. His warm breath fogged up the rimless glasses. “Do you know how hard it is to keep a straight face when you forced me to run laps?”

Tezuka gulped down, his face was burning. It didn’t help that Fuji was rubbing his lower half against him.

“And even before that, the long hours I have to endure while inside the classroom. I could feel the beads brushing inside him; each little balls, bumping one another.” The prodigy continued, licking upper lips ever so slowly. Tezuka felt Fuji’s long fingers on his cheek while in the same time playing with his hair.

“It was oh- so exhausting.” Red lips curved further into a wide and devious smile. Fuji went and captured the thin lips before Tezuka could say anything. 

Low growl quickly filled the room as their tongues teased one another. Tezuka could hardly resist the sweet, drowning kiss. Fuji was holding onto him passionately, gripping his hair tightly. 

The long, trailing string touched the stoic man’s finger as he cupped the exposed buttocks. Tezuka grabbed hold of it and tugged it slightly, creating an immediate reaction as Fuji moaned and growled in-between their kiss. His other hand was tracing the puckered entrance, feeling the small ball on his fingertips when he gave the string another pull. It was also warm.

“Pervert.” Fuji whispered right to his lips as they broke the kiss. The prodigy was flushed red.

Tezuka never felt this aroused. The thought of the prodigy enduring the beads for the whole day, trying to hold back his moans in front of their friends, classmates, and even the teachers. The image of Fuji running around under his order during practice, all those movements he made when practicing tennis kept on repeating inside his mind

It was too much for the stoic man that his nose started bleeding.

“Tezuka!!” Fuji quickly yelped out, realizing the dripping blood.

It quickly dropped down onto the bespectacled man’s white shirt, dying the fabric. Fuji tried to help by forcing the stoic man to look up. He quickly shifted his body and got off the wide bed, grabbing the nearby tissue box.

Tezuka continued to look up, breathing out of his mouth. Despite the blood running down his mouth and hand, he couldn’t take his eyes off the blue-eyed man and the dangling string that moved with the air.

He was light headed and burning with desire.

It didn’t take long for Fuji to come back with a bunch of white tissue in his hand.

“I’m so sorry.” Fuji said with a large smile. He dabbed the tissue onto Tezuka’s face. “Are you okay?” The man asked with a chuckle.

Tezuka also grabbed hold of the tissue paper and started wiping the blood off his face.

“Was it too much?” Fuji asked him again. The prodigy couldn’t erase the big, wide smile on his face. He was giggling as he discarded the tissue paper soaking in blood.

Tezuka felt a gentle kiss on his forehead afterward.

“Let me apologized to you.” Fuji told him, deviously. “I’ll service you good.” The man continued.

It was then that Tezuka realized Fuji wasn’t good for his health.

The blue-eyed man licked his upper lips ever so slowly. He let his long fingers trailed down Tezuka’s shirt, opening the button one by one. The stoic man groaned when Fuji slipped his hands inside, caressing the exposed skin.

“Tezuka…” Fuji whispered to his ear, before tasting the flushed earlobe.

Red lips then moved on to tease the spot just below his ear, sucking it lightly to leave a mark. The prodigy smiled when he saw the red, brown spot appeared. _Mine!_ He thought to himself.

He continued planting a kiss all over the exposed skin, from the neck to the upper body. He gave Tezuka’s round nipple a lick before sucking the hard tip.

“Fuji…” The stoic man growled huskily.

The slender figure chuckled and lifted up his head. Even though the bleeding had stop, Tezuka didn’t want to risk it and continued to look up. His fingers were pinching his nose. There were traces of dry blood.

“Stop playing around.” Groaned Tezuka, flushed bright red.

“Yes, _buchou_.” Fuji replied, deliberately caressing the bulky groin. Tezuka groaned again in protest.

Done with the teasing, the blue-eyed man decided to relieve the captain and unbuttoned the woolen pant. He slowly pulled the zipper down and let his hand slipped inside the wet underwear, wrapping his fingers around the leaking shaft.

The blue-eyed man noticed how bigger and wetter his captain was, compared to the usual. Fuji couldn’t believe his little mischievous act affected the stoic man this badly. His heart fluttered in delights as he released the leaking cock from the inner garment.

Tezuka growled in pleasure. He looked straight at the smiling blue eyes, breathing rapidly. The tantalizing prodigy was busy stroking his twitching manhood.

“Fuji…” He called to his partner again. At his limit, Tezuka pulled the slender figure to him, catching the surprised young man on his arm.

Laughter filled the room, echoing loudly. Fuji gladly wrapped his arms around the broad figure, capturing the thin lips again. Their lips locked against each other, caressing each other body with their hands.

Tezuka grabbed hold of the long string, pulling the beads one by one. The tight puckered entrance opened by force, stretching to let the small ball escaped. As the bead let loose, the tight ring of muscle closed immediately until the next bead pushed through.

Fuji moaned in pleasure, his body was trembling under Tezuka’s arms. He tightened his grip along the wide back, wrinkling the loose shirt.

Forehead to forehead, they looked to each other eyes. Both were heavily flushed and breathing out loud.

“Tezuka…” Fuji moaned lewdly, his body tensed up.

The stoic man was at his limit; he wanted to take the prodigy fast and rough. With a loud growl, he pushed the slender figure on the bed and hovered above him. His left hand reached out for the condom and lube inside the bedside table. He hid the items at the back of the drawer, concealed by books and stationaries.

As he rummaged the drawer furiously, Fuji was writhing below him, wrapping those slender legs of his around the stoic man’s waist again. Tezuka felt his body pulled down, consequently pulling the drawer along with him. The various content spilled to the floor below.

He was about to protest but the blue-eyed man captured his mouth again, silencing him.

“Hurry…” Fuji pleaded, grinding his naked lower half again Tezuka’s dripping cock.

“Sec…” Tezuka replied, breaking out of the kiss. He tried to pull away from the writhing figure but Fuji wouldn’t let him.

“Fuji…” He groaned again, forehead to forehead.

“It’ll be fine… I’m leaking already.” Fuji whispered softly. His red lips touched Tezuka’s ever so slightly.

Tezuka replied with a growl and separated the legs that were holding him tightly. He stroked both of their erections in the same time, drenching his hand in the mixture of precum. Fuji was moaning and thrusting his hips in the same time.

“Tezuka…” The blue-eyed man moaned again, spread his legs wider. Fuji cried out when a finger, covered in precum, entered him. The anal beads had loosened the puckered entrance slightly. There were traces of lube inside the warm inner muscle.

Fuji had covered the beads with generous amount of lubricant before inserting the small beads one by one.

Tezuka added another finger to stretch the hole further. Trying to be as calm and clear-headed as he could be, he delved deeper, trying to reach that sweet spot. Fuji cried out suddenly, it was a high-pitched sound that notified the stoic man that he had found the spot. 

Tezuka continued to add pressure on the bumpy flesh, causing the body underneath him to writhe uncontrollably.

“Te-Tezuka! Please!!” Fuji cried out loudly, begging at his captain.

The stoic man groaned as he spread his fingers one last time before slipping out of the twitching entrance. He grabbed hold of the trembling legs and positioned his leaking manhood, ready to penetrate the tight hole. With every breath that Fuji took, traces of precum and lubricant spilled out of his slender body.

“I’m putting it in.” Tezuka informed the slender figure.

Fuji nodded and gripped the bed sheet tightly. His red lips parted, moaning incoherently as the stoic man’s enlarged cock stretching him wide. He started to regret his decision for rushing and skipping their normal preparation. The mixture of pleasure and pain was overwhelming him.

Tezuka let out a low growl as he continued pushing. His ears were tingling with the sharp moans that escaped Fuji’s red lips. Both of them were breathing rapidly.

“Te-.. Tezuka…” Fuji moaned the name weakly. Tears were dripping from his eyes. “H-Hug me.” He whispered, out of breath.

The bespectacled reached down and wrapped his arms around the slender body. The leaking manhood was now halfway inside Fuji. Tezuka tried to push further but the entrance was too tight causing him to wince.

“Fuji, relax…” He groaned to the blue-eyed man. The prodigy nodded and took a deep breath, trying to loosen up.

Tezuka slowly pushed his hips deeper, allowing Fuji to adjust accordingly. The blue-eyed man kept his lips parted, breathing in and out through his mouth. He was glad for the strong arms that were holding him.

With one last push, Tezuka inserted his leaking manhood completely inside the tight entrance. Tears were running down Fuji’s flushed cheek, overwhelmed by the heat. Tezuka gently licked the dripping droplets off and planted soft kisses on his partner.

Fuji was quivering and holding onto him desperately. Tezuka was lost in the extreme tightness and warmth that he didn’t notice the pool of cum on Fuji’s stomach.

“You came?” He whispered to the flushed ear.

Fuji nodded weakly. His nails dug onto the stoic man’s body.

They held each other tightly, catching on their breath. Fuji wrapped his legs around the strong waist again. His lower half barely touched the wrinkling bed. 

“I’m going to move.” Informed the bespectacled man.

“Uhm.”

Soft brown hair brushed against Tezuka’s shoulder. Fuji moaned out loud when the thick manhood slid out of his puckered entrance.

The prodigy could no longer function like his usual self. His mind could only focused on the unbearable heat that continued to pound him, stretching his insides. 

“Te-Tezuka…” Fuji cried out again to the stoic man. The bespectacled man replied with a loud and husky growl. 

Thick manhood continued to move inside the tight entrance, creating bubbles around the outer ring. The rapid movement caused the trailing precum to ‘jump’ out, staining the sheet below.

Tezuka was close, the tightness and the heat clenching around his manhood was too much for him. He soon spilled his thick cum inside the slender body, crying out the prodigy’s name.

Fuji’s trembling hands were holding him still, waiting for the warm liquid to finish filling him up. The blue-eyed man had also spilled his cum for the second time.

“ _I love you._ ”

Tezuka heard the almost inaudible whispers. His cock twitched again, completely reinvigorated.

Fuji just smiled and turned his body around, raising his dripping ass.


	2. Omake

Tezuka held the used anal beads on his hand. He rubbed his fingers along the smooth surface, finding traces of lubricant. The thought of such device inside Fuji still bewildered him. He felt lightheaded again, just imagining the process.

“Wait until you see my other toy…” Said the sleeping figure beside him, suddenly interrupting his thought.

Tezuka quickly glanced over and saw Fuji smiling straight at him.

“It got some sparkly jewel at the end.”

He looked up and pinched his nose again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Hopefully you found it funny.
> 
> Ch 2 is just a small omake.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated, as always.


End file.
